What Happens in the Danger Room
by Indigo-Night-Wisp
Summary: A short two-shot about a dance and Kitty's under-appreciated protective/defensive nature, also there is ROMY and JONDA 'cause I needed couples for the dance and I really like them
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ohhhh, if only Indy owned de X-Men, de t'ings she would do t' dem. Kinda like what she's 'bout t' do t' dem now…**

**A/N: For once, a short author's note! *gasp* Haha, very funny.**

**This is the second piece I wrote, it's mostly a Kurtty 'cause I love them and they are sooooo cute. Yeah. It's a two-shot, so don't expect amazing plot lines.**

**Begin!**

**WAIT! I actually almost started the story, 'casue I don't have anything else to say that I forgot! Looks like you'll get to read the piece without me yelling "WAIT!" at you. **

**Wait.**

**Haha. Yeah, hilarious. I am a blonde. Laugh it up, fuzzball. ('Cause Han Solo is awesome and plus he's like, totally a space cowboy. He just needs like, a really awesome bandanna.)**

**Okay, go on now. Indy's 'ad 'er fun.**

**What Happens in the Danger Room**

"**Dance"**

They were standing in the Danger Room after a session. Jean and Scott were trying to feel out couples for the dance at the mansion for mutants only. The Professor felt that it would be a nice change to just have everyone together for once, so he invited the Acolytes and Magneto. He would have invited the Brotherhood, but when they received the invitation, he was met with a blunt, fervent "no." Wanda later asked timidly (for Wanda) if she could come, and the Professor agreed readily. Rogue was ecstatic (for Rogue) and (to Kitty's shock), practically begged to go shopping.

"So," Jean asked, "Who are you going with Rogue?"

Rogue smiled as she thought about the King of Hearts card she had found on her pillow beside her head. Written in the margins was a note.

_So, guess we're gonna finally be able to see each other without sneaking. Wear something belle chere. Remy be waiting to claim the first dance. And the second. And the third, and the fourth, and the fifth…_ signed, Swamp Rat.

"Rogue!"

She snapped out of it. "Um, yeah, Ah kinda, um well. Y' know that Cajun-"

"Really?" Jean squealed. "That's so great!"

"Shh! If Scott finds out…"

"He won't."

"Hey, Kurt, who are you going with?"

The fuzzy blue guy shrugged. Up until that point, he'd been amusedly monitoring everyone's reactions to being asked about their dates. Now, he attempted to look nonchalant.

"Nobody."

"Why not?"

He shrugged again.

"Ach, who vould vant to dance mit a demon?"

A snarl sounded from the side of the room. Kitty Pryde had started paying attention just in time to hear the last part of the conversation.

"Kurt." She sounded angry.

He turned. "Ja, Keety?"

"What did you just say?"

He was confused. "I said who vould vant to dance mit a demon-"

"Yeah, that's what I thought you said." She slapped him across the face.

Gasps arose from the group as Kitty descended on Kurt.

"Vat vas zat for, K- uh!" She'd kneed him in the stomach.

The other X-men watched in a kind of fascinated horror as Kitty proceeded to kick their fuzzy friend's tail all over the Danger Room.

"Agh! Katzchen, vhy-?"

She grabbed his collar and sent him flying into the wall with a smack that made everyone cringe. Instantly, she was pressed up against his back, her forearm across his shoulder blades, her mouth at his pointed ear.

Very quietly, so that only Kurt could hear, she hissed, "If I ever, ever hear you call yourself a demon again, I will personally make sure you _bleed_."

She let him go, and called over her shoulder as she sauntered off, "Dance is at eight right? Pick me up at seven, we'll get dinner."

Kurt sat gasping against the wall, staring after her while his teammates tried to understand what just happened.

Logan raised his eyebrows from the Control room.

* * *

"Hey, Half-pint, ya wanna explain why ya just thrashed the Elf?"

She looked surprised. "He called himself a demon," she said, as thought that explained everything.

Logan let her walk away with a slight grin on his face.

* * *

"Dang it, Katzchen, I zink you cracked mein rib!" Kurt complained to the girl on his arm.

"Oh, Fuzzy, it's only a bruise. And you like, totally deserved it."

He grunted, but allowed her pull him out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Magneto looked around the remodeled Danger Room in dismay. His Acolytes were mingling with the students. He'd spotted his daughter and ground his teeth together. *Uhh* Wait, was that? Pyro? Had he just _introduced_ himself to Wanda? Was he completely _insane_? Well, yes, but, wait. Before his eyes, the impossible happened. Wanda smiled. Magneto had been ready to crush every lighter the boy possessed, but he'd made Wanda _smile_. Magneto softened and sighed at the strange pair who were heading to the dance floor.

* * *

Wanda was watching the dancing couples when a smooth Aussie accent invaded her space.

"Hey there, Sheila, care ta dance?"

She brought up a death glare she'd borrowed from Rogue and gave it to him. He grinned.

"Do you want me to hex you?" She spoke as one does to the weak-minded.

He actually paused and thought about it for a minute.

"Well, would it involve foire?"

Wanda was so unprepared for this question that she stuttered, "Well- I- uh, I sure, I guess."

He grinned happily. "Then Oi'm in!"

He stood there expectantly as she stared at him. Eventually though, he began to get bored.

"Oy, Sheila, ya in there?"

She was peering up into his aqua eyes in puzzlement. "Are you insane?" she asked tentatively.

"Whoy, yes Oi am actually," he replied cheerfully. "Are ya gonna hex m' now?"

Suddenly, she laughed. "No. but I will take you up on that offer of a dance." She pulled him to the floor.

* * *

Remy was sulking in a corner by himself. She wasn't there. Remy had been all over the room and she hadn't shown up. He scowled…

And nearly stopped breathing as the two arms covered in long black opera gloves wrapped around his neck. He felt her breath tickle his ear as she chuckled.

"Why ya lookin' so down, Sugah? Didja think Ah wasn' comin'?"

Carefully, he came to his feet and turned. Her arms never left his neck and he came face to face with his chere as her arms draped across his shoulders. All he could do was stare for a moment.

Her white striped hair was curled and pinned up haphazardly. She was wearing a deep red dress that reached her knees and set off her eyes. Her face was almost completely make-up free.

Before Remy LeBeau stood the girl he'd fallen in love with.

Rogue met his mesmerizing red-on-black stare full on. Every time she looked into his eyes, she found herself becoming annoyed with Belladonna all over again. How could that Swamp Witch have hated Remy's eyes? She realized she was staring and she blushed, bringing a smirk to her Cajun's face before he pulled her effortlessly into their first dance.

They danced for a while, but Remy could not stop staring at her lips. She was wearing just the tiniest it of lip gloss, and he suddenly felt an almost overwhelming urge to kiss her, to feel his skin on hers. And quite frankly, he didn't give a darn if it knocked him out right then. He pulled her from the dance floor to a _very_ convenient secluded arbor. He'd have to thank the professor later. She came willingly, allowing him to hold her close. She smiled and turned to face him.

"Ah know what ya want right now, Rems. Truth is, Ah'm _waay_ ahead of you on that point." She reached a suddenly gloveless hand behind his neck and pulled his face down to meet hers in a soft, chaste kiss.

His eyes widened briefly before he realized that she wasn't draining him.

She pulled back, her emerald eyes dancing. "Surprise, Sugah!"

He growled and pulled her back to him. They were nose to nose and he breathed in her scent tantalizingly.

"Ahhh, Lord, chere, Remy knew he loved ya." She chuckled at him. "Ah love ya too, Rems."

Emeralds and rubies started burning, and the next kiss was just a little bit less chaste than the first.

* * *

"What's your name?"

The abrupt question had startled the Australian, and he answered with his real name. "St. John Alleydyce."

Another smile lit her eyes. "Johnny."

He was surprised but pleased. "If ya say so, luv."

Wanda looked at him contemplatively. John caught the stare. "What?"

She seemed to come to a decision and suddenly tip-toed up to kiss him. He stared at her open mouthed as she pulled back. Wanda smirked.

And _then_ she hexed him. And then helped him up, and let him spin her into another dance. Though this one was somewhat… different. It held promise.

* * *

"Ah thought ya said Ah'd get a secon' dance? An' a third, an' a fourt', an' a fift'-"

He cut her off with another kiss and she decided that it was a moot point.

* * *

Kitty and Kurt danced every song together. They'd gotten some strange looks from those who had not been witness to what was now being referred to as "The Kat-fight." Kurt had a nice shiner, and a distinct purple tint to one side of his face- four hours and the mark of her slap_ still_ hadn't faded.

Many wondered what had happened to Kurt, but all who ventured to ask were turned away just as puzzled as before. Kurt would grin wryly and rub the side of his face with an affectionate glance at Kitty beside him, who would pointedly look away, her lips tugging upward despite her best attempts to stop them.

Logan watched these episodes with a grin, remembering Kitty's right hook.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Alright, I know, most of it ain't Kurtty, but what can I say? It's a dance, there has to be couples and I can't write a fic without Romy so why not throw some Jonda in there too? Don't worry, nest chapter is total Kurtty.

***rolls eyes* **

_**Yeesh, dey get so worked up over de smallest t'ings.**_

_**Oi, 'ate ta tell ya this, luv, mainly 'cause Oi really do enjoy livin', contrary ta popular belief, but ya are tha only one getting' "worked up" about it. Please don' kill me, Oi'm jus' tha messenger.**_

_**Y' really are sligh'ly pathetic, y' know dat? *sigh* As if Indy would actually 'urt y'. Psh.**_

_**Indy, luv, ya 'ave m' in a near constant cycle of pain an' terror. Jus' because Oi ain' died yet don' mean it don' 'urt.**_

_**Poor bebe.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Somewhere… over the rainbooooooooooooow….**

**A/N: Ok, all Kurtty now. Goooood stuff…**

**Ey! Oi've noticed somethin'! The body-ownahs sheilas are really quite violent aren't they? Oi mean, Rogue really laid inta Rems, and now the Kit-Kat's gone off on the Elf?**

**Lookin' back at that statement, Oi realized that it actually sounded quite dirty. But perhaps that's appropriate for this chapter. Ahem. Movin' on…**

_**Wha de heck is Indy gon' do wit' ya, boy? **_**Crazy Sheila, get away! **_**Ash, y' don' make Indy go ove' dere! **_**'Ey! That 'urt! **_**Bon! Dat was de poin'!**_

**Oh, Lord, he's actually cryin'. He's worse than St. John when ya snatch his lighters. Seriously.**

_**Oh! Oh, gosh, Ashy! Indy's sorry! Descole, hon, mon seigneur, stop cryin' sl vous plait? C'mon, Aussie, it didn' 'urt **_**dat**_** bad did it? **_

**Haha! Gotcha!**

_**Why y' little- *sounds of explosions and scuffling* darn puppy dog eyes. Stupid Aussie.**_

**Okay, right. 'Cause that wasn't weird at all. Moving on…**

"**What Happens in the Danger Room"**

"Bleeding Love"

"Alright! Danger Room partners! Jean and Rogue, Spyke and Cyclops, Half-pint and Elf. Don't get hit. Go!"

* * *

The Danger Room was set up to look like a town. Blocks of concrete rose from the floor creating tangible walls, and a holographic image covered them with paint and brick.

They'd been in the session for only about a minute before Kurt grabbed Kitty's arm and pulled her into an alley.

Kitty looked around. The paint splatterers couldn't reach them in here… she turned to find herself face to face with a smirking Kurt. Something was going down.

"Vell, vell, vell, Katzchen. It vould appear zat ve find ourselves all alone in a dark alley."

Kitty stifled a giggle. "You want payback for yesterday don't you?" she hazarded a guess.

He chuckled. "How vell you know me, Katzchen."

She raised an eyebrow. "Do your worst," she dared.

Kurt's smirk widened. "Oh, I intend to."

Kitty opened her mouth to retort, but then he was kissing her, hard. He pinned her hands to the wall and wrapped his tail around her waist. He pulled back and released her hands, but his tail was still firmly in place to prevent escape. Not that she was going anywhere. She'd wondered what kissing him would be like. She hadn't expected it to fell so _normal. _So, _right._ She wanted to do it again.

His golden eyes were suddenly unsure. Maybe it wasn't what she wanted. Maybe- but that was as far as he got before Kitty grabbed his uniform belt and yanked him back to her.

She felt a small sharp pain in her lip, but it wasn't bad and she didn't want to stop kissing him.

* * *

Logan quirked an eyebrow at the two young mutants as they scampered out of their hiding place into the open space of the Danger Room. The session had ended, and only Kurt and Kitty had entirely escaped the paint. But what was…

"Half-pint, what happened to your lip?"

She raised a hand to her mouth and came away with blood on her fingers.

"Oh," she said, feigning surprise, "Must've gotten clipped by a rock or something. I'll be fine."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Uh, okay. But put some ice on it. Elf, take her to the infirmary real quick." They 'ported.

* * *

Kurt looked angry as Kitty carefully touched an icepack to her lip. The bleeding had stopped but the mark was still there. The _fang _mark.

Kitty sighed and laid her hand on his arm. "Kurt? It wasn't your fault."

"Never should haf kissed you," he mumbled..

"Why?" she fake pouted. "Didn't you enjoy kissing me?"

"Not vhen you het hurt!"

She rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Kurt, it's not like it'll happen again!"

"It vouldn't haf happened at all if I vasn't such a demon!"

She froze. He'd said the D-word.

"Keety?" her rigidity made him nervous. "Katzchen?"

Abruptly, she slammed him against the wall. His still sore rib protested, but was efficiently silenced when she kissed him, hard. Hard enough to reopen the cut in her lip. He started to protest, not wanting to hurt her. He was stopped when she bit him. The shock caused him to stand still long enough for her to finish. Kitty didn't have fangs, but her teeth were still sharp enough to break the skin of Kurt's bottom lip and draw blood.

She pulled away and wet a washcloth in the sink. Dabbing it gently to his mouth, she smirked and said, "I warned you!"

* * *

Logan did a double take at dinner that evening. Now _Kurt_ had a busted lip too? _Huh, clipped by rocks my tailbone,_ he thought. _Those look more like…_ his eyes widened as he put two and two together and he suppressed a chuckle.

* * *

Professor Xavier also expressed concern for Kurt's lip.

"How on earth did it happen, Kurt?" he asked.

"I-uh,"

Kitty interrupted calmly. "I did it."

The professor was surprised. "You, Kitty? Why?"

Easily, honestly, she answered. "He called himself a demon again. I warned him that if he ever called himself that again, I'd make him bleed. I warned him."

Professor X frowned. "Kitty, admirable as your loyalty to and defense of Kurt may be, I'm not sure that bloodshed-"

"Nein, Professor," Kurt interrupted. "She is right. I vas varned, und, like a fool, I ignored her entirely. Vrest assured, all such varnings vill be taken seriously in ze future." He glanced at Kitty mischievously. "Und ze Katzchen's claws vill be duly noted."

"I don't think it was her _claws_ that made that mark," Logan muttered. The teens glared at him, and Xavier chuckled at some of the images that raced through their minds.

He raised an eyebrow at Kurt. "In the Danger Room, Kurt? Really_?_"

Kurt flushed, but shrugged.

"And Kitty, what if Beast had walked in?"

She rolled her eyes smugly and swung around in her seat so that her back was to Kurt. His tail wrapped around her immediately, and she smirked at the surprised and confused faces around her before turning her head to meet her Elf who apparently had the same idea.

**

* * *

**

A/N: And that's it. So very short, my very first Kurtty fic. LOL, my brother so did not get the last sentence. He goes: What idea? Lolol. I died. Ash, you wanna- where's Ash?

_**De Aussie got t' say it las' time, an' anyway, 'e's a bit… indisposed.**_

***Rolls eyes* Whatever.**

_**See y' in de archives, petites. Indy out.**_


End file.
